Our Darkened Past
by Shokisme-Itakede
Summary: two of my own characters and the whole bleach cast are mutants. and the twins past are being uncovered as they continue to go to school at karakura uneversity. sorry at summaries im not good at them. some pairings but that depends


"No...no... NO DONT!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I sit up in my queen bed my breaths full of fear and exhausted huffs. I rub my hand through my black hair and look around my grimly shadowed room. My alarm clock flashed 3:14 a.m.

_Not again!_

I sigh as I swing my legs over the edge and slide on my house shoes and robe.

This was my third week of waking up every night. I walk to my bedroom door hoping to get to the bathroom before I exploded.

"Koharu… where you going?" a restless body sat up on the other side of my bed with worried eyes.

"No where Ulqui. Jus' goin' ta the bathroom." I smile at the raven haired man as he nodded sleepily and lied back down.

"Good night Hun." I slip quietly out the door and down the hall to the bathroom. I lift the toilet cover and lean it on the back. I slide my panties to my ankles and sit with a sigh as the pressure of my bladder began to wither away. As my bladder emptied I reach for the soft white paper. I stand and pulled my panties back to their place as I turned to flush the toilet.

"Tonight 'snot so much of the best nights and I feel like shit." I walk to the gold painted sink and begin to wash my hands and face.

I didn't understand why I haven't been able to sleep, it wasn't like I normally did anyway, but for the past few weeks this dream ive been having has been making waking up screaming and covered in a cold sweat.

_I don't like this feeling._

And that dream would be the same one as the night before; it was like a clip continuously playing over and over and each time it got more foggy and unclear.

"Well I guess it's time ta talk ta Kisuke, again."

I wipe my face with a towel and headed back to my room with a scowl on my face.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

"Ah! Well what do I owe for this honoring visit?" I rolled my eyes as I take off my shoes.

"Please Kisuke-san; I jus' need ta talk ta ya about something…" I asked as I see Konaru's signature traditional black slippers in the row of shoes, "Is Konaru here as well?"

"Yes." I looked at him as he fanned himself.

_Baka_. I roll my eyes and walk to his lounge room in his shop.

Kisuke was a shop keeper, he use to be the Teacher at an academy for people who had special abilities. To what I meant by abilities, yes I mean mutants.

But while he was teaching he accidently got mixed up in a bad situation dealing with an experimental drug he was creating to stable the mutant gene in some of the students. In turn he was kicked out from the school and decided to run an underground shop that helped young mutants.

He never really got a fair trial from that incident but he insisted he knew who really caused his failure and his title to be demolished.

"Hey Koharu. Long time no see." A woman with purple hair and dark skin walked down from the lobby stairs smiling my way.

"Hey Yoruichi-chan. Yeah it has been a long time." I smiled as she embraced me into a hug.

"You should come by and see us more often." She chimed as I rubbed my arms trying to numb the pain from her hug.

"Maybe even live with us since you're so fond of her, Yoru." Fanning his face Kisuke smiled at Yoruichi making her grin. I never really liked her grin; the grin that almost reached her eyes it always sent a chill down my spine.

"Ah no... No thanks. I'm uh living with my boyfriend right now… so sorry." Trying to keep the awkwardness and the blush on my face low I clear my throat and walk to the gathering room in his shop.

I kept relieving and remembering those days when I first met up with Kisuke and his wife Yoruichi. They always brought a warm feeling in my chest.

"Hey Sis' come sit down!" I snap out of my thoughts to see Konaru waving at me. I noticed her new boyfriend, and scowled when I saw his arm around her waist.

"Konaru..." I glare at the red head as his eyes locked with mine.

My blood began to boil. The last time she had a boyfriend he raped her, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques was his name; he was sent to Hueco Mundo for 5 years but got out this year, 2 years ahead, for good behavior.

"Sis' it's ok. Calm down."

I eye the tattooed man as I lessen my gaze but still had a slight ting of anger in them.

"Fine...but he better respect that I'm here." I look at him as he drew Konaru even closer to his side.

_Oh my god he's jus' wanting to die._

I could feel a bubble of gut retching anger fill my body as the heat in my face began to rise.

"Uhm Renji." Konaru looks at Renji with stern eyes.

"But Konaru..." My head began to throb. I hadn't even noticed the storm that was forming outside. I continued to massage my temples

"Please Renji..." I could hear the cutesy wining in her voice. When she used that voice she usually got what she wanted. I look up to see an unsatisfied man take his arm off my sister's side and scoot a few inches away.

"Oi, Koharu are you ok?" I sighed before turning to the body from which the voice came from.

"Yea, I'm fine...thanks for asking Ich." I grin. I knew he didn't like little nick names people gave him because it made him feel uncomfortable. I waited a few seconds for a comeback but I sighed again when I didn't receive any.

"So what were you goin' to ask about Koharu-chan?" Kisuke had sat between Ishida an Orihime.

I look around the room at the caring faces, but skipped my sister's new boy toy in order to keep my infuriating headache from coming back.

_Damn this will sound so strange… even to me._

I sigh as I begin to tell my friends the cursed dream that has been plaguing my head.

* * *

**Me: Woo *wipes my forehead* that was scary. my first published story. what'd you guys think bout it?**

**Koharu: i dont like your boyfriend.**

**Konaru: well i dont like your face!**

**Koharu: we have the same face smart one.**

**Konaru: ... **

**Me: *sweat drop* please review and if you have any helpful tips for me please feel obliged to tell me.**


End file.
